When the Blue Bloods Meet the Cullens
by AliceVanAlen
Summary: This is what happens when you mesh 2 amazing vampire stories together well Carlisle makes a discovery the discovery visits. Emmet has some fun and the Volturi comes to see the discovery and the girls go on a road trip, and revenge is planned.
1. When they meet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twighlight series in my dreams yes but it belongs to Stephanie Meyer I also don't own the Blue Bloods series that belongs to Melissa De La Cruz.

A/N: this is my first fanfic yea! (Hallelujah chorus and Clapping) please give me advice but don't be to harsh

**When they meet**

Bella POV

I was pretty sure I was dreaming it was a strange dream though. I was about to say I do when the Volturi jumped in and started dancing. Then all the Cullens got into it and Jasper was doing the worm and I woke up laughing. I looked up and Edward was giving me a weird look "what were you dreaming about that you woke up laughing?" "Before I tell you please tell me what I was saying?" "Well you said my name as usual then you started to say Jasper, stop, and worm what does that even mean?" "You know what I think I need a human moment be right back." I grabbed my bag and some clothes and ran to the bathroom hoping I wouldn't trip.

I hurried through my shower so I could get back to my room and I my way back I tripped but of course I was caught. "Thanks you know one day something is going to happen to me but you won't be able to help" I said it with mock horror but of course Edward took it to seriously. "We're going to see Carlisle today he made a new discovery and Alice has been dying to see you." Yes Alice my soon to be sister who treated me like an overly sized Barbie doll. "What is this new discovery?" "I couldn't tell he had his thoughts on something else to block me out he wanted the whole family to hear together." "Well let's get there I want to hear it" I said. "Sure let's go."

Schuyler POV

That look on his face was just horrible I couldn't bear to hurt Jack like that. Well maybe I wasn't hurting him but the look Mimi gave me step sisters? I mean she tried to kill me. I put on my black sweater over my jeans from the photo shoot that long ago and I put on my taped sneakers and put my blue black hair up. "Schuyler come down here I just made a new discovery" Lawrence called from the study "be right down." I ran down the stairs with my vampire speed when Lawrence made a discovery it was big. "So grandfather what is this big discovery?" "Before I show you I want you to go pack a bag with everything you will need because we're going to Forks, Washington to see a friend."

Washington was all the way across the country it is like five hours from Connecticut. "Why are we going to Washington?" "My friend Carlisle is there and we have discovered something the Committee might be interested in but who cares about the Committee" Lawrence said to me. "When are we leaving?" "Tomorrow at five in the morning so get some rest you are going to need it." I was worried about one thing though "won't the silver bloods follow us?" "No they are scared of where we are going." I couldn't help but feel a little scared if the silver bloods were scared of it shouldn't we be?

Alice POV

I was so bored, where was Bella and Edward I found the perfect outfit to put Bella in. Where is Jasper when you need him he was out hunting and I had nothing to do. _Two people walk toward a large white Victorian house the older one looked about forty while the younger one looked about fifteen. She was asking the older one whose name appeared to be Lawrence she was saying "Lawrence so if I'm a half blood when will I get my memories and why is it when I retract my fangs does my jaw hurt?" "Schuyler it is all part of the change you are a very powerful vampire." _That is when my vision ended and I was so confused the girl had fangs and the older one said she was a vampire! But vampires aren't like that I needed to talk to Carlisle.

I ran down to Carlisle's study at vampire speed I needed to ask him what my vision was about. I stopped in front of his door and knocked "yes come in" Carlisle gave me a questioning look asking what's wrong. "I just had a vision and it made no sense these two people were vampires" "how does that make no sense?" He asked probably wondering why I was freaking out. "The weird part was there was a girl she looked about fifteen and she had fangs in the back of her mouth!" Carlisle was thinking then suddenly said "Get the whole family here we need to discuss this now."

Edward POV

I was driving Bella to my house at a human pace because I wanted to savor the moment. I felt a vibration in my pocket and I saw Alice was trying to call me I answered it she probably was just bored. "What is it Alice are you that bored?" "Yes, but we need the whole family here it is about Carlisle's discovery and a vision I had we think they might be connected." I looked at Bella who looked worried I just gave her the nothing is wrong look and she seemed fine. "Ok Alice bye" "Edward what was so urgent?" "Well, it has to do with Carlisle's theory and Alice had a vision and they think it is related."

"Edward" "yes love?" "What was the vision?" "Um, well I could listen and hear a few things basically it is Alice saw a girl who said she was a vampire but she had fangs in the back of her mouth" "oh" was all Bella could say. She fell asleep on the way there she looked so peaceful and happy how could I take that away from her just because she wants to spend eternity with me. "Bella we're here love wake up" "Ok." I put an arm around her waist and carried her to the house we got inside and in a normal volume called Carlisle. "Everyone into the family room we need to discuss something" said Carlisle. _Edward don't even think about it you will find out at the same time with the rest of the family_ I couldn't even figure out what it was. "As everyone knows I discovered something while talking to a friend of mine and this information has to do with everyone even you Bella" he said looking at her.

"So while talking to a friend of mine I discovered there is another species of….."

Bella POV

"So while talking to a friend of mine I discovered there is another species of vampires" I looked around not sure what to say all I said was "Carlisle are you sure about this, now I have more people who want to taste my blood!" "No Bella these vampires are different they don't drink animal blood they only drink human blood but they can't smell it like we can so you are safe." I only answered by saying "so they drink human blood but only with permission?" Now it was Edward's turn to speak "Carlisle what do you mean Bella is in danger by being by them" "no she isn't I know these vampires are different than us." "So tell us more about them" it was Esme who said it this time. "Well they are called blue bloods because their blood is blue; they take on human familiars in other words it means who they suck their blood from."

It was Emmett's turn now "Are they immortal and what is Alice talking about when she said that the girl in her vision had fangs?" "Well, they are immortal but in a different way they live in cycles they expire their cycles after a hundred years but later they are born into a next life. Between the ages of fifteen and twenty-one they don't have full control of their memories of past lives or their powers." "But you still didn't answer me about the fangs" "yes Emmet they have fangs that they can extend and retract but they won't use them on any of us."

Schuyler POV

I was all packed for my trip to Forks the taxi would pick me up in about five minutes I went down to see Lawrence one last time, he made a last minute decision that I was to go alone. "Lawrence what are the people's names that I am to see?" "Their names are the Cullens you can pick them out from everybody they have very pale skin, yellow eyes, they are extremely beautiful, and you'll probably see a human girl named Bella with the one with the bronze hair." "Have you ever met them?" "I met Carlisle in one of my past lives he is over three hundred years old you know" all I could say was "oh." The taxi pulled up on the driveway and I went in and it took me to the airport.

6 hours later…..

The plane ride wasn't that bad I just slept most of the time. When I got to Forks it was raining Lawrence told me it rains almost everyday so I was lucky I brought a rain coat. I stared at the sign that said _welcome to Forks_ "hey where do you want to go?" the driver asked. "Um do you live here?" "Yeah" "Do you know where the Cullens live?" "You want me to take you there?" "Yup" and he drove into the city.

Esme POV

I was busy cleaning the house and there was a knock on the door I ran down and opened it and in front of me was this girl with a suitcase. "Um excuse me miss is this the Cullen residence?" the girl asked in a shy voice "Why yes it is what can I do for you?" "My name is Schuyler and my grandfather Lawrence sent me do you know him?" "Lawrence, Lawrence, Lawrence wait is he Carlisle's friend who found a discovery with him?" "Yes but what is the discovery my grandfather never told me." "Sweetie you'll have to wait until the rest of the family comes back then we can tell you but until then you can stay here." "Thank you…?" "Esme" "Thank you Esme."

"Esme I'm kind of hungry long plane ride do you have any food?" "Why yes we always have food because of Bella" "Thanks and who is Bella and how old is everyone Lawrence said Carlisle is over three hundred years old." "Schuyler before I tell you, you have to know age is a hard topic with vampires" "oh." "Ok the ages I'm going to tell you is when we died Carlisle is twenty three, I'm twenty two, Rosalie is eighteen, Emmet is twenty, Alice is nineteen, Jasper is twenty, and Edward is seventeen." "But who is Bella?" "Bella is Edward's fiancé she is eighteen" "But she seems like a red blood." "What's a red blood?" "Oops sorry human" "yes, she is."

"When you said when you died what did you mean?" "Well for us to become vampires we get bit then the venom goes through and changes us and stops everything inside us" "wow that's intense" "let's just say it hurts, a lot."


	2. Meeting the Cullens

Disclaimer: I don't own Twighlight or the series nor do I own the Blue Bloods series


	3. When they meet: Part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Twighlight or the series nor do I own the Blue Bloods series

When they meet: Part two

Jack POV

I could only imagine the look of shock on my face when I found out that we were adopting

Schuyler. She only had three months left until she moved in with us and what Mimi thought _Jack we are not taking this trashy girl in even though she saved my life. _

I was on my way to visit Schuyler Mimi had no idea that I was going I kind of just snuck out of the house. When I got there I knocked on the door and Lawrence answered "Abbadon [**A/N Jack's real official name in the vampire world is Abbadon **what are you doing here?" "Um can I talk to Schuyler?" "She's not in town" "where is she?" "Forks, Washington why?" "I just wanted to know thanks" and I just ran home. "Dad?" "Yes Jack" "can I go to Washington for a bit I really need to get away for just a week or two?" "Yes, I'll schedule you to leave with your sister for tomorrow" "I don't want Mimi to come with me I need to get away from everyone for a bit." "Okay, sure, got it I'll schedule you to leave at midnight" "Thanks dad."

Midnight...

I was on the plane trying to look into my past lives and every memory I saw was of Mimi and I. It was kind of annoying didn't she have a life besides me in the past? I was looking through my memories when I saw something interesting I was going to have an immortal bond with a girl name Felicity and she kind of looked like Schuyler. Maybe I would get my answers when I got to Washington.

Bella POV

School was a daze it was the same but better because I had the Greek god with me. Suddenly it was lunch time my favorite time of the day I was walking hand in hand with Edward on the way to the cafeteria. He had a look on his face like he was trying to figure something out "Edward what are you thinking about?" "I'm not I'm reading Esme's thoughts and it seems she is thinking about this girl name Schuyler" "Who is Schuyler?" "It appears to be the girl from Alice's vision let's get Alice how would you feel about skipping the rest of the day?" "Let's go get Alice. We walked to the cafeteria to go get Alice and she was already there waiting for us to skip "Okay I seemed to missed seeing this Schuyler girl coming alone let's hurry Esme might need us" Alice said. We walked out of the school and headed to the shiny silver Volvo and got in. "Alice who is this girl?" "Well remember Carlisle told us about the Blue Bloods" "yes" "it appears that she is one of them but only a half blood what ever that means." We got to the house in less than ten minutes thanks to Edward's mad man style of driving. We knocked on the door and Esme let us in "hey kids what are you doing home so early?" "Well I was reading your thoughts and they were on a girl named Schuyler the girl from Alice's vision."

Schuyler POV

I was sitting in the kitchen eating when I heard three new voices saying "Well I was reading your thoughts and they were on a girl named Schuyler the girl from Alice's vision" well that appeared to be a boy who seemed about seventeen and what did he mean vision? "Edward there is nothing to worry about she is harmless almost like Bella" "really that is awesome no one wants to suck my blood!" She must be the very important human that everyone keeps thinking about "Mom where is she I need to speak with her she is part of Carlisle's discovery" another girl said. "Alice don't worry go on up she is in the kitchen eating" I heard three pairs of footsteps and I looked up and standing in front of me were the most beautiful people I have ever seen I tried to read their thought and all I got was his thoughts but they were my thoughts. "Excuse me" I said "do you mind not reading my thoughts." "What how do you know I was reading them?" "Because every Blue Blood can read thoughts and your thoughts were my thoughts oh yeah sorry I'm Schuyler" I put my hand out to shake and the little one who seemed really peppy shook it enthusiastically and said "hi I'm Alice and I know we are going to be best friends" "you're the one who can see visions right?" "How did you know?" "I heard your brother say you had a vision" "how could you hear us we were whispering" the one who's name seemed to be Bella "Um Blue Blood here wait do you even know what a Blue Blood is?" "Yes there vampires right" Edward said "ye- what is happening to your sister is she having a vision tell me it might have to do with me." The little girl Alice came out of her state and asked me "do you know a boy named Jack by any chance?" I was hesitant and they could see "what was he like your ex or something?" That time the quiet one Bella said that "um kind of he loves me but it is kind of complicated" "Schuyler show me your thoughts about what happened I know how I would feel if I didn't have Bella" he tightened his grip around Bella's waist "I guess sure" and I projected my thoughts on immortal bonds, how his sister is in love with him, the masquerade ball, and Mimi's thoughts when I sucked her blood and saved her. He let out a sigh of understanding "Okay you're right that is complicated but what do you mean his sister is in love with him?" "You know about immortal bonds right" "yes" "and previous lives?" "yes" "well in his sister's and his previous lives they were in love and in each love they had and immortal bond." Suddenly the door rang and the peppy one Alice ran down to get it and it was a surprise who was in the door.

Alice POV

The door rang and I went to go get it I opened it and standing in front of me was a tall boy with blond hair and green eyes and he also had a suitcase. "Who are you?" I asked him "I'm Jack is there a Schuyler Van Alen staying here?" "Schuyler get down here now!" "Geez Alice you don't need to scream you know I also have super sensitive hearing!" "Okay well a Jack asked for a Schuyler Van Alen you know the person you 'told' Edward about" "Oh" and she ran down really fast almost faster than me

Jack POV

I was standing in the rain when a really short girl comes and answers the door and told me Schuyler was staying here. I saw Schuyler and she gave me a look that I couldn't understand then she said "Jack don't you have to get back to Mimi?" "Actually she doesn't know I'm here I came by myself" suddenly this guy and I'm man enough to say he was really good looking like his sister and another average looking girl comes down he snarled and I didn't get why "Oh yeah sorry this is Edward, Bella, and Alice. Edward can read minds" and I suddenly got why he was snarling that girl he is holding is like his girlfriend or something "actually I'm her fiancé" he said probably reading my thoughts well two can play at that game _I don't like him he already judged Bella plus I guess after reading Schuyler's thoughts she was telling me he can't make up his mind to choose between to girls how pathetic _"hey I am not pathetic and you really should get to know me before you judge me sound familiar?" "Haha another mind reader this is just great now I'm going to have to do what Carlisle does" and he just kissed the girl who's name appeared to be Bella "wait a moment Schuyler did you tell them we were Blue Bloods?" "They're vampires to you know but another kind well except for Bella she's a red blood." "Wait you said you two were getting married how old are you?" "Well do you want my technical age or my real age?" "Both" "well I'm technically seventeen" "and your getting married!" "I didn't finish but my real age is one hundred and ten" he said "how is that possible" I said "it will all be explained soon oh yeah Bella is eighteen."


	4. Flashbacks and Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twighlight series that belongs to Stephanie Meyer I also don't own the Blue Bloods series that belongs to Melissa De La Cruz nor do I own Spice up your life by the Spice girls

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the comments if any of you have an idea of what should happen next tell me I constantly have writers block and I sometimes ask for my sis's ideas but they never count so on with this interesting (ha-ha) story

Flashbacks and Pranks before meeting the family

Bella POV

I was sitting on Edward's lap on the white couch with Emmet on my right and Alice on my left we were waiting for Schuyler and Jack to finish unpacking while Carlisle got home from work. Emmet had a mischievous smile on his face

"Edward what is he thinking?" "He wants to see if Schuyler or Jack will become his partner in crime because they don't know what they are getting into. You remember the first prank you pulled with him don't you?" I then had a flashback

Flashback

"_Emmet I will not paint myself in glue I've been told of your previous pranks and I don't like this one bit" "Oh come on Bella we reviewed this you will paint yourself in glue go up, kiss Edward and when he tries to break apart you'll be stuck to him" "fine but I don't like this one bit." Yeah right I was going to enjoy this._

_I painted myself up pretty quickly and waited on the couch for Edward to come down he came down knowing I was going to be here and he had a disapproving tone of voice_

"_Bella what are you wearing?" "What no 'hello honey' or 'come here let me kiss you'"_

"_Fine come here honey let me kiss you" "now that's better"_

_I went up to him and he kissed me not quite as careful and as usual and he (tried) to pull away sooner that usual _

"_What why are you stuck to me!" "Well I can explain you se-" _

"_Oh I get it Emmet put you up to this didn't he? Oh I remember the first prank I pulled with him that was funny now let's go see Emmet shall we?" _

_We went to go find Emmet but had some trouble due to the fact that we were still stuck together and when we got close to Emmet's room we started to hear obnoxious music we went closer and this is what we heard Emmet singing over the music_

La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

When you're feeling sad and low  
We will take you where you gotta go  
Smiling, dancing, everything is free  
All you need is positivity

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaahh!!! 

What was he singing? 

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight

La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Yellow man in Timbuktu  
Colour for both me and you  
Kung fu fighting  
Dancing queen  
Travel spaceman  
And all that's in between

_Was he really singing a Spice girl song?_

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaahh!!!

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight

Flamenco  
Lambada  
But Hip Hop is harder  
We moon walk the foxtrot  
Then polka the salsa  
Shake Shake Shake haka  
Shake Shake Shake haka

Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaahh!!! 

"_Emmet my ears please stop" Edward roared but Emmet kept on singing_

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight

"_God damn it Emmet what are you doing first you stick Bella to me now this" "Well it's not my fault she went along with it." _

Flashback ended back to present

"Bella tell me what you're thinking before I go mad" "Well I was thinking of the first prank I pulled with Emmet."

"Ah yes the glue that took us forever to get off and to get you unstuck from me but I did kind of enjoy that"

Schuyler and Jack walked into the room and Emmet had his piercing topaz eyes on them

"What do I have something on me?" Schuyler said

"No nothing I just have a question" Emmet said "Emmet don't even think about it" Esme exclaimed probably already guessing what Emmet wanted to do.

"We'll talk later and if you don't agree your little boyfriend over there can probably help me"

"He's not my boyfriend" Schuyler told Emmet

"Oh but he wishes"

Then Carlisle walked into the room ready to talk and all of our eyes were on him.


	5. A little talk and some visions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Bow at the feet of Stephanie Meyer and Melissa De La Cruz) and any character mentioned is not mine I wish they were but no

A/N: I have not been getting a lot of reviews so tell everyone you know and guess what I have no life that is why I update so often but chapter 4 is in 5…4…3…2…1…ACTION!

A Little Talk and Some Visions

Alice POV

I saw Carlisle come in and I sat down next to Jasper while everyone else took their seats and Carlisle began to talk.

"Okay first I would like to welcome Schuyler Van Alen and Jack Force you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you need" "Thanks Carlisle I really need to get away from my sister" Jack said. I was so happy that Schuyler really needed a makeover and she would be the perfect Barbie doll I mean she was a model.

_A girl with green eyes and blond hair come toward a large white house asking everyone in Forks the same thing. A short girl with black hair opens the door and asks her what she wants "I'm looking for my brother Jack Force I'm his twin he disappeared and my dad won't tell me where he is have you seen him?" "Jack your sister is here" "No! I don't want her to see me tell her to go away" "Jack is that you I have missed you so much why you didn't tell me you were coming here?" "Mimi go away I don't even love you anymore" "It's that Van Alen girl again right she is probably here isn't she?" "Yes, she is and I like it here better than with you now leave before they kick you out of here" "How would they do that I mean we are Blue Bloods" "Well let's just say they are more like us then you think."_

The vision stops and everyone is staring at me finally Bella asks "Alice what did you just see?" "I don't know but I think I saw your sister Jack her name is Mimi right and she has green eyes?" "Yeah that's her why?" "I had a vision that she was knocking on everyone's door in Forks to find where you were and you said something like you didn't love her anymore and she was jealous that Schuyler was here with us." "Please if my sister comes hide me please I really want to stay here but not with her" "fine"

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to it "Jack hide go into the last room on the left and lock yourself in the bathroom we'll come get you when she's gone" I said "Okay" and Jack left to hide. "Schuyler you and I will go and answer the door let's go." Schuyler and I went down to open the door and I opened it "Hello my name is Mimi Force and I'm lookin- What are you doing here" she said pointing at Schuyler "I'm just hanging out with some friends" I started thinking _Edward we need you to "dazzle" this girl or whatever you do to Bella to get what you want so this Mimi will leave us alone don't think of the 'girl' in the bathroom she can read minds to get the hell down here now!. _  
Edward came down the stairs and Mimi put on a flirty face and he gave her one of his famous crooked smiles "Why hello there I'm Mimi you want to go out some time?" I went upstairs to go get Bella and I came back down with her telling her to plant a kiss on Edward and tell Mimi she was his fiancée. Bella walked down the stares went up to Edward and gave him a big kiss then she replied "This is my fiancé" "well that has never stopped me" Mimi said trying to win Edward. Bella then yelled "Get your own man damn it!" and she slammed the door in her face. Edward gratefully said "Thanks Bella I owe you one" and planted a passionate kiss on her and she instantly turned bright red. I ran upstairs to go get Jack and he asked me

"Is Mimi gone?" "Yes, Bella gave her a piece of her mind it was actually quite funny she tried to ask Edward out" "What happened?" "Bella got so fed up with her that she put down being the good girl and yelled at her and slammed the door in her face" "finally someone told Mimi how they felt wish I could do that."

"Jack you can though but first we still need to talk to Carlisle so let's go." We walked downstairs to see the rest of the family already there and congratulating Bella for not putting up with Mimi. Finally Carlisle walked up and signaled that he was going to start talking.

"So that was a bit of an interruption but she will probably come back Alice will tell us when this happens" Carlisle told all of us now Jack spoke "I didn't have enough time to ask but what do you mean visions and why was Alice talking to Edward in her head?" "You were reading my mind?!" "Um sorry?" "Well Alice, Edward, and Jasper have special talents Alice sees outcomes of the future, Edward can read minds except for Bella, and Jasper can control emotion" "wow okay then so continue what you were saying" "as I was saying you guys can stay here as long as you want but no offence we don't want Mimi here she still thinks we're human right?" "That's correct Carlisle" Schuyler said. "So tell us a little about yourselves Schuyler I was expecting your grandfather but it is still nice to meet you so why don't you go first" Carlisle asked.

"Well my name is Schuyler Van Alen as you all probably know, I live in New York City, I go to the school Duchesne, and I'm a half blood Blue Blood." Now Emmet asked "what do you mean half blood?" "Well my mom is a vampire and my dad is a human so Jack why don't you go?" "Well my name is Benjamin Force everybody calls me Jack, I go to Duchesne, I live in New York City, and in the vampire world my name is Abbadon so that is all about me" Carlisle then asked "so you are Abbadon Angel of Destruction is that correct?" "That is correct Carlisle" "now that we know stuff about you, you can move in for as long as you want" "Thanks Carlisle can we stay?" Schuyler asked "yes you can we will sign you up for Forks high school today and you will go tomorrow oh yeah Jack if you see your sister make sure she doesn't see you it could mean a law suit waiting to happen" "Okay Carlisle."


	6. Schuyler gets her answers and school

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own the books never will even though I dream

A/N: You know I am so glad my 'rents don't count writing on the computer actually being on the computer.I have an idea for which books I will mesh next but still give me ideas though on what to mesh I might consider it okay so this chappie is all about when they all go to school and Schuyler get her answers to some of her Qs and tell me if you think Jacob should fall in love with Schuyler okay so chapter 5 is NOW!

Schuyler gets her answers and goes to school

Schuyler POV

It was about ten thirty and Edward left with Bella to bring her back home I kind of found out that Charlie hates Edward and would much rather her be with some kid named Jacob so I understood why they had to leave. Edward came back and dropped off his car and he stayed with us for about an hour but in that hour this is what I got from reading his mind_ Oh I am so glad these vampires are not like James Grrr James I am so glad I killed him what would Schuyler and Jack think if I told them that why do I care what they think well my whole family likes them and Bella likes them so maybe I should trust them oh I have to go to Bella's._ Edward left and I had so many questions so I went up to Alice and asked her "Alice do you mind if I talk to you in private I have a few questions I want to ask" "sure I will only answer them if I get to give you a makeover tomorrow for school" "I guess I'm up for that" "Okay come with me." Alice took me to her room and shut the door then she asked me "what are your questions?"

"First I will ask some of them today because I still need to sleep, my first question is who James is?" "Schuyler you must never say that name around Edward or Bella" "why?" "Next time you see Bella ask her about the crescent shaped scar on her hand but James tried to turn Bella into one of us he almost killed her she was completely broken she went to prom with a cast on her leg and Edward got to her just in time and he killed James and now Victoria is mate is out to get Bella she thinks it would be fare Edward stole her love and now she is out to take his." "Wow they must really like each other I mean for some reason I couldn't read Bella's mind but almost all of Edward's thoughts revolve around her" "yes, Bella amazes us nobody can read her mind and most of the people from the Volturi can't do anything to her she is safe insider her mind but one more thing don't mention the Volturi" "but why?" "It reminds Edward of a couple of things one it reminds him that we have to change Bella in eight weeks, two it reminds him that if he doesn't change her the Volturi will kill her, and finally three and you must never repeat this it reminds him about the time he left Bella."

"Wow that's deep okay question two didn't he just drop Bella off why is he going to her house this late?" "Edward spends the night at her house but her dad doesn't know about it so if you meet him don't say anything actually never repeat what I just told you deal?" "Deal."

"Three how old are you, Edward, and Carlisle?" "You were probably told that vampires don't like talking about their age am I correct?" "Yes" "Well I am about eighty-ish, Edward is about one hundred ten, and Carlisle is over three hundred years old." "Okay so why is it so hard for you guys to talk about your age?" "Well this is the same me from when I was born"

"Finally my final question for the night tell me about Bella she seems really shy what is she like?" "Well Bella is one of the few humans that knows about us you aren't allowed to tell human about us vampires well Bella is shy and when you go to school tomorrow you will probably meet a guy named Mike Newton you are really pretty so the guys will be chasing you and Mike doesn't get that Bella likes Edward I mean Edward has complained at how his thoughts are very M rated." I started laughing and Alice joined in "you never finished my question" "well she move here two years ago from Phoenix and boy did she surprise Edward because she became his singer" "what is a singer?" "Her blood smells the sweetest out of anybody else's blood" "so continue" "well as I was saying they sat next to each other in biology and he was so mad at her because he worked so hard to prevent himself from sucking the humans dry so he left school for two weeks and Bella became so sad so when he came back he began to be nice to her and she was so happy when they became friends but he kept warning her that being friends was a really bad idea but she is so stubborn but because of her stubbornness look how happy they are but anyways she went to a beach party with a bunch of people from school and she saw Jacob Black there you know the one Charlie likes so much" I nodded. "So she tricked him into telling her one of their legends and that is where she found out he was a vampire and Bella is graduating high school now and she is going to be one of us it is so happy" Alice chimed "Alice thanks for telling me remember makeover and more questions tomorrow" "okay goodnight."

I walked upstairs to my room and I was overcome by tiredness and I fell into a good sleep.

The next day………

I woke up to Emmet yelling at me to get up "fine Emmet I'm up now get out" Alice came in and told me it was time for a makeover and she pulled me into her bedroom sized bathroom. "Ow Alice stop you are hurting me!" "It hurts to be beautiful" she finished me and picked me up and was about to run vampire speed when I told her "Alice you know I can run just as fast as you" she put me down and we ran to her room and I looked in the mirror boy was I hot! We went down stairs and Jack was eating he looked good for a first day of school then Alice asked him "Jack did all the girls at Duchesne want you?" "I guess" "well most of the girls think my brother is hot so I'm just telling you a girl named Jessica Stanely will be all over you so just tell her Schuyler is your girlfriend oh yea Schuyler you are our cousins and Jack you are a good friend and you are dating Schuyler got it?" and in unison they said "got it."

Edward came home and changed and I was told me, Jack, Alice, Bella, and Edward were riding together in the same car. Jack, Alice, Edward, and I crammed into the silver Volvo then Edward turned around and said to Jack and I "well we drive kind of fast so don't freak out okay?" Jack and I nodded and he started to speed down the road to fast "Edward slow down you're going to crash" I screamed and he laughed and replied by saying "I have never gotten a ticket okay so don't worry" he laughed at some memory so I tuned into his mind "_Edward slow down! You are going to get a ticket my dad is the police chief you know" "Bella don't worry I have never gotten a ticket"_ I started to laugh and said to Edward "that was some memory did she actually say that?" Jack and Alice looked at me confused and I replied by telling them I was reading Edward's thoughts. "Yes Schuyler she said that and yes her dad is the police chief but I have nothing to worry about she already keeps a lot of secrets from him."

We pulled into a driveway and Bella ran out of he house and tripped but Edward was fast enough to go and catch her and they laughed. She came into the car and started talking "you know I can't beleave it is Friday" "you are so right Bella we should have a girls night while the boys have boys night" Alice said and I replied saying "you are right we should I have never had a girls night" and they looked at me shocked. We pulled into school and the people were giving us weird looks and I started to read the people's thoughts and boy was I surprised _Look at that new girl she is hot I wonder if she will go out with me _and I looked at Jack and he was surprised at what he heard to then Bella said to us "Jack, Schuyler follow us we are going to the office you have every class with us so don't be worried we will help you and Edward has been to high school god knows how many times" we just nodded. We followed them to the office and the office lady their looked up at us and straightened her shirt and said "what can we do for you today" Edward replied saying "my cousin and a very close friend are here to join us today Schuyler Van Alen and Jack Min" "yes, yes them okay here are your schedules" and she handed our schedules to us and we walked out Jack was the first person to speak "Jack Min my name is not Min!" Bella replied saying "Alice had a vision that Mimi is still going to be here so you are now Jack Min until she leaves" "fine"

Bella POV

All four of us got to our class and we took a seat I saw Mike go up to Schuyler as she was pretending to be a senior not a freshman and start talking to her and I heard him ask her out and she gave me a please help me look and I walked over there. "Mike what are you doing?" "Well I just asked your friend here out and she was about to say yes" Schuyler got all mad and said "I was not going to say yes I have a boyfriend" "but he is not here so you can go with me" "actually he is here" she walked up to Jack and gave him a kiss and they said something in their minds that Edward chuckled at and she walked back to me with Jack hand in hand. "Well I heard you asked my girlfriend out" "how was I supposed to know that I mean she is new" "well you should ask someone before you ask them out and guess what you are going to have as much luck asking me out as you have with trying to break Edward and Bella up."

"How do you think I know Schuyler is The Cullen's cousin" "What!? Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean it I'll make it up to you do you want to go out with me?" Edward raced up and said "oh no Newton how many times does it take for you to get it that she loves me and not you will you ever get it" Mike looked all hissy and walked away.

Edward POV

Mike started storming off and I started to read his thoughts _stupid Cullen if it wasn't for you I would have had Bella I know maybe we should fight against each other_ I started laughing and so did Schuyler and Jack Bella just looked confused then I whispered to her "he wants to fight me in a way to make it seem he won you don't worry I would never let that happen."

All four of us were walking to the cafeteria and Alice jumped out of her seat and ran to me and said in her mind _Edward hide Jack his sister is in the cafeteria_ Jack looked at me worried and we raced vampire speed into the bathroom. "Whoa Mimi is actually here she must not be giving up" Jack said and I tuned into Alice's mind she was playing the whole conversation in her head.

"_Mimi what are you doing here trying to steal my man again" "no I'm here for my brother" Mimi said then Schuyler replied saying "what if he doesn't love you anymore?" "Are you kidding who would he love besides me you half blood!" "Well he did say he loves me and do you remember what happened at the masquerade a few months back yes I went there who did he kiss me" "He just did that because he feels sorry for you, you should have seen his face when he found out you were a half blood he only likes you because you look like Allegra!" _**(A/N Allegra is Schuyler's mom who is in a coma)**I turned to Jack and asked him "Jack are you clouding your thoughts?" "Yeah I don't want her to read them" "so tell me a little bit about your sister wait first tell me about the masquerade party a few months ago it sounded like you ditched your sister for Schuyler"

"Well you see I don't like my sister we are only together because she is forcing us and because she tried to kill Schuyler and I don't want to see anyone else get hurt" "that sounds reasonable enough." Suddenly someone walked into the bathroom it was to quiet for a boy though "Edward, Jack come out we sent her away she is gone" Bella's sweet angelic voice said. I walked out and surprised her by kissing her, her pulse sped up and she blushed bright red "you know I love it when you blush." She blushed even more after that comment "thanks you guys for hiding me from my sister I think we should get out of the bathroom though before someone sees Bella in here" suddenly we heard more quiet footsteps thinking they were Alice's we walked into the open and in the middle of the bathroom was Mike Newton. "Bella what are you doing in the boys bathroom?" "Well Alice spun me around and I had to go and I thought this was the girls bathroom" "if you thought that then why are you in Edward's arms?" I got so fed up with him I tuned into his thoughts _Oh now I can get Cullen in trouble and his parents will get so mad they will punish them oh maybe they will say he can't date Bella anymore I can make my move then maybe she likes a sweet guy like me. _Jack started laughing at Mike's thoughts probably he nodded to confirm that so I just said "move over Mike and you better not tell the principle even if you do my parents are so non strict that they won't ground me" Mike looked so surprised and we walked off.

Bella POV

I just got done with that embarrassing conversation with Mike in the boy's bathroom when I saw Jack's sister outside looking glum and Edward laughed.

"What was she thinking?" "She thought she was going to get double time find Jack and turn me into her human familiar she still doesn't get that I'm not human." When he said that Jack and I laughed I still suspected that he was clouding his thoughts and we went to our next class.

Calculus the only class I don't have with Edward but I did have Jack in my class and there was an open desk next to me the teacher called me up to his desk and asked "Ms. Swan this is our new student Jack Min he will be sitting next to you I will be counting on you to help him" "yes I know Jack he is a close friend of mine and yes I will help him" "Thank you now go sit down." Jack and I took our seats and before the bell rang he started talking to me.

"Bella what did you say to my sister?" "I told her to get her own man and not to think about sucking his blood" "oh Bella humans aren't supposed to know about us" he said in a whisper "yes I know then I told her I know a few vampires myself and she tried to guess who they were she didn't even get that the Cullens are" BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG the bell rang and class started


	7. girls and guys night

Disclaimer: I don't own Twighlight or Blue Bloods they belong to other peeps but I do own Emily and Regan the characters not my sis or my friend

A/N: Okay so everyone is going to have a good time in this chapter the original version of this chapter is to serious so I'm going to use bits and pieces of it for the next few chapters. Today I was having writers cram don't know what that is it's when I get great ideas for stories during school or during the day while I can't access a CPU well Ch 6 is going to be in how many seconds it takes you to read this A/N so enjoy!

Girls and Guys Night

Bella POV

Calculus was almost over thank god it was so boring without Edward there to talk to. RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG class was over and I ran out to find my own personal miracle waiting outside the door for me.

"Hey how was Calculus?" He asked

"It is so boring 'cause you know you're not there" I replied.

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Jack did you pick up on Rosalie and Alice's thoughts they are blocking me but they 'said' that they have something planned for the girls this weekend."

"Yeah I got that to but I also 'heard' a little more they said the girls are going to have girl's night while the guys have guy's night."

"Oh okay well at least it is going to be at the house or in Forks." Me and Edward walked hand in hand to the silver Volvo then I felt something strong pull me back.

"Bella you're coming with us girls for the weekend so say goodbye to Eddy"

"Alice how many times to I have to say it do not call me Eddy."

"Yeah whatever Eddy so Bella you're coming with us for the weekend and guess where we're going" Alice chimed.

"No Alice you are not taking Bella that far you remember what happened last time with Regan you're visiting them aren't you?"

"Yes my favorite cranky brother I am taking her there and we are going to meet Regan AND Emily" who were Regan and Emily and where were they taking me that was so far away?

"Alice two things one who are Regan and Emily and two where are you taking me?"

"I my dear soon to be sister am not telling you until we are on the road" darn well I am kind of curious so might as well go.

"Don't worry Edward I won't have them sell me to some other guy and where we are going it can't be that far with Rosalie's driving." Then Jasper and Emmet came up to us and said

"Edward you're coming with us" replied Jasper then Emmet spoke

"Where we are going to have a fun guy's night" Emmet had a mysterious smirk on his face and Edward just groaned then I said

"Don't worry Edward I'll see you Sunday plus we get next week off so don't worry bye" and I walked off with Alice to the red convertible where Rosalie and Schuyler were waiting. When we got to the car we got in and Rosalie started driving way to fast.

"Okay Alice answer my questions who are Emily and Regan and where are we going?"

"Bella Regan and Emily are two of our vampire friends don't worry they are 'vegetarians' and we are going to have a road trip for the next few days including Las Vegas, Chicago, Nashville, and Disney World!" Alice replied I was shocked no wonder Edward thought it was too far.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to do lots of stuff in Chicago we are going to shop, Nashville we are going to have music fests of our own and shop, and in Disney World we are going to go on lots of rides and shop some more" but she didn't answer the question I wanted to know the most.

"What are we going to do in Vegas?"

"That is top secret you are going to find out when we get there." So Alice wouldn't tell me what we were going to do I could only think the worst I looked over to Schuyler and asked

"Schuyler are you okay you seem a little sad?"

"Yea I'm fine I just miss my friend Oliver **(A/N Oliver is Schuyler's best friend)** I wonder what he is doing" after that I just sat there and eventually Schuyler and I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Bella wake up we're here"

"Where is here exactly?" I mumbled.

"Silly we are in Vegas" Rosalie said.

"What?!" I Screamed

"We're in Vegas baby!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. I looked up and there in front of me with the flashing lights and blaring music there in front of me was Vegas.


	8. Rembering in your boxers

Disclaimer I own nothing!

A/N: Okay so I'm going to use actual sentences from Twighlight so during when people are flashing back it uses actual Twighlight stuff. 3 2 1 Go!

Remembering in your boxers

Edward POV

Emmet had many ideas for what we were going to do for guys weekend and first on the list was non-stop video games, then truth or dare, and strip poker gee this was going to be fun! I was trying to hear Emmet's thoughts but this is all I got. _My mind reading brother and friend are probably reading this so let me be the first to tell you one day Edward, Jasper, and I were listening to Hilary Duff while playing with Alice's and Rosalie's makeup_ then he had a visual picture of what it looked like and Jack started cracking up.

"You guys actually did that that is awesome" Jack said while laughing so hard he was crying. Then Jasper who had no idea of what was going on said.

"Edward what is he talking about?"

"The time we put on Alice's and Rosalie's makeup and danced to Hilary Duff" we hung our heads in shame then Emmet was the first to speak.

"It's time for non-stop video games" and we all sat down and while Jasper and Emmet were head on in a car racing game Jack asked me.

"So how did Bella find out you guys were vampires I mean if you are not allowed to tell people how did she find out?"

"Jack read my thoughts." _We were driving in the car after one of Bella's accidents as you probably noticed she is highly clumsy so this is how it went. _

"_I'm still waiting for your latest theory, I won't laugh"_

"_I'm more afraid you'll be angry with me." Bella said._

"_Is it that bad? Go ahead."_

"_I don't know how to start"_

"_Why don't you start at the beginning…you said you didn't come up with this on your own. What got you started a book? A movie?"_

"_No it was Saturday, at the beach. I ran into a family friend Jacob Black his dad is one of the Quileute elders. We went for a walk and he was telling me some old legends trying to scare me I think he told me one" She said._

"_Go on." I said_

"_About vampires"_

"_And you immediately thought of me?"_

"_No he…mentioned your family. He just thought it was a silly superstition. He didn't expect me to think anything of it. It was my fault I forced him to tell me." Then she told me she did some research._

"_And did that convince you?" I said_

"_No. Nothing fit most of it was kind of silly. And I decided it didn't matter" and here I lost my temper._

"_You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?"_

"_No. So I'm wrong again?"_

"_That's not what I was referring to 'It doesn't matter'!"_

"_I'm right?" She gasped_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen"_

"_And how long have you been seventeen?"_

"_A while."_

"_Don't laugh but how can you come out during the daytime?" I had to laugh at that _

"_Myth." _(That was an actual conversation that happened in Twighlight) Then Jack spoke up.

"Oh okay I think I get it wow you must have been shocked that she actually figured it out"

"Yes when she wants something she'll do anything to get it she is so stubborn sometimes." Jack shook his head knowingly. Then he asked

"Why are you so protective over her then?"

"Well I left her for eight months it was the worst time in either of our lives and she started hanging out with werewolves then before that was the time in Phoenix."

Jack POV

"What happened in Phoenix?" _You know Jack that is a little hard to talk about. Well I guess you deserve to know she was tortured and almost died because of a sadistic vampire._

"_Oh no Bella no!" There sitting in a pile of blood was a girl that looked like Bella._

"_Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" She moved the slightest bit looking like she was just coming out of a pool of water with no more air left._

"_Bella!"_

"_She lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for the leg it's broken and some ribs too, I think." Carlisle said. _Then is said apologetically

"Sorry Edward I didn't mean for you to show it to me I never thought it was that painful she was basically broken." But all he had was a pained look on his face then finally he broke out of his pained face. Then Emmet said

"You know what I'm bored of video games let's go raid your music collection and play strip poker!" Just then Edward got a call

"Hey Alice….What are you talking about….Why would I tell him to do that whatever it means….Fine take care of Bella for me okay bye." And he hung up and he turned to me

"Alice saw we were playing strip poker she said sit on the left side of the couch on the floor…wait a moment Jack read my mind." _I just read the evil pixie's mind she is video taping us to share with the rest of the family so you can have the spot just don't tell Emmet or Jasper okay thanks. _Oh Alice was good then Jasper spoke up

"You know I feel your betrayal all the way from here what is going on?"

"Oh nothing my brother you'll figure it out I'm sure Alice will tell you when they get back." And we went on with the game. By the end of the many hands we played we were in our boxers then Edward spoke up

"You know let's do something else"

"Let's raid Rosalie and Alice's closet and the person with the least awesomest outfit has to eat food but you Jack will have to drink alcohol"

"Okay" _Edward look over here _he turned to me _you know I can't get drunk right just don't tell the rest _he responded

"Fine let's get this over with." And we went to go face our peril.


	9. Oh boys you wish you didn

Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have, and never will except Regen and Emily and Dani I own the characters not my sister and best friend and friend

A/N: So the girls started their road trip and they start planning a little revenge on the boys for reasons you will find out in this chapter what do you think would happen if the boys did something that the girls would hate and thought Alice wouldn't see well you are about to find out what happened to make the girls so mad. Dani is based off of me so I hope you enjoy I was looking for a town and I used one of the towns that is used in my other story just a different state enjoy and remember revenge is sometimes sweet

Oh Boys, You wish you didn't

Alice POV

We were in Vegas! I could just imagine the possibilities I wonder what the boys are doing. _Okay boys we are going to pick names out of a hat for which girls you have to do something to then you pick out of this hat for what to do to them ready Jasper go first_

"_Fine…I got…Jesse Greene and I have to…take off my pants and throw them at her! Emmet Alice will find out and kill me!"_

"_No brother she will not you just have to change your mind very quickly." He ran to Jesse's house with the rest of the guys tailing him Jasper knocks on the door._

"_Oh, hi Jasper do you need help with your homework or something?" Jesse asks. Then in one fluid moment he throws his pants at her face and runs off all the guys laughing _

"_Jazz that was awesome!" Jack says, Edward nods, and Emmet has a goofy grin on his face. _

"_Edward you're next" and Emmet smiles mischievously. _How could they do that to us Bella looks at me curiously

"Alice what did you see?" She said.

"The boys' new idea of fun tormenting the girls from school"

"What were they doing?"

"Well I only caught what Jasper was doing he had to go to Jesse Greene. He had to run to her house knock on her door and when she answered take off his pants and throw them at her face and the vision ended by saying it was Edward's turn."

"Give me that phone I'm going to knock some sense into him!" Bella said.

"No Bella don't we aren't going to say anything we are going to pretend that Alice didn't see anything and we will get them back when we get back we'll pounce" Rosalie said. I couldn't agree more with her.

"_Okay Edward it's your turn pick your girl"_

"_Do you think Alice will find out I don't want to deal with Bella if something goes wrong."_

"_Don't worry little brother Alice won't find out so pick your girl"_

"_Let's see I got Angela Weber…and I have to…What?! I can't kiss her she's Bella's friend and she is already going out with someone else"_

"_Sorry little brother I had to do my dare now you have to do yours" Jasper said. He gives up and runs to Angela's house. He rings the doorbell._

"_Hello Edward how are you today?"_

"_Angela I don't mean anything by what I'm about to do"_

"_What are you goin-" He put he kisses her quickly and runs away Angela looks shocked and hurt. They run to the house._

"_Emmet are you sure Bella won't find out?"_

"_Yes Eddy none of them won't find out." _

"Oh Bella I hope you are ready for some revenge" I said to Bella.

"Alice what did he do?" I let out a long breath.

"He had to go up to Angela Weber and kiss her luckily Angela didn't like it one bit"

"HE IS GOING TO GET IT!" Wow I have never heard Bella yell before well there is a first for everything.

"_Jack it's your turn wish you luck" Edward says._

"_Okay I got…wow I can't do that she isn't even in town and he would kill me"_

"_Emmet don't tell me you put Schuyler, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice's name in there did you?"_

"_Yes, Eddy- poo now Jack has to control Bella to do something I made that one special for Jack because he can control people."_

"_What you can Jack you shouldn't have told Emmet that he will take it to his advantage"_

"_Sorry Jasper didn't mean it nobody gave me the handbook"_

"_Okay well Emmet until Bella gets back it's your turn"_

"_Fine Jack I got…first girl that knocks on the door and I have to…kiss her then slap her, well I got lucky don't you think?" There is a knock on the door_

"_Jack hide it is Mimi" Jack hides and Emmet goes and opens the door._

"_Look I know you have my brother so give him back!" Emmet kisses her, slaps her, then closes the door on her face. Emmet goes upstairs to get Jack._

"_You know Jack your sister is hot not as hot as Rosalie though." _

"Rosalie get ready for your revenge guess what he had to do"

"What?"

"He had to kiss then slap the first girl that knocked on the door and it was Jack's sister, he went up to Jack when she left and he told him she was hot but not as hot as you"

"He is going to wish he never messed with Rosalie Lillian Hale." Schuyler was quiet the entire time and she finally said something.

"Let's just have fun for the weekend okay so let's experience the sights and sounds of Vegas baby!" We checked into our hotel which was the biggest suite on the top floor. When we were done cleaning up we went to the casino down the street. When we got there I tried my luck in this game where there was a board with numbers and you had to put your amount of money you bet on the number then someone spinned the wheel and if your number was right you won your money. Being a psychic I was a natural at this game. I collected my four thousand dollars and went to go find the girls. Schuyler and Bella were playing slots keeping it safe while Rosalie was testing her luck at poker.

"Hey Alice what should I do check, fold, or bet?" _On the table was 5,9 ,3 ,king , and queen_

"_What I lost five hundred dollars!" Rose says. _

"Rose fold if you keep on betting you will lose five hundred dollars."

"Thanks Alice you are a life saver." We left at about two in the morning we were leaving the next day so we had to get our fill of the city. After Bella and Schuyler slept and woke up at eight we walked around and went shopping and we got the cutest outfits. We left in the morning.

"Next on the list is Chicago, but after the city we are going to go to Westchester and we are going to meet up with Reagen and Emily and shop. After we hang out with them we are going to hang out with the coolest vampire ever her name is Dani you all will love her but the guys don't know we are going to hang out with her because she is diabolical she always wants to get revenge on people but never has the guts to." We were nearing Iowa when we came to a stop.

"Okay time for human and blue blood to eat." Alice said. We stopped at some fast food place and we were on the road in no time and I was driving one hundred miles an hour. Bella went to sleep and Schuyler soon followed after.

"Schuyler, Bella wake up look at the skyline welcome to Chicago!" We were nearing the city and we were truly amazed.


	10. After the Dares

disclaimer: I own nothing except Regan, Emily, and Dani

A/N: Okay I'm working on my second story and I'm about to start Ch8 you won't see it until I'm done with this but I might give a sneak peek I'm not even going to reveal the title well anyways this chapter is about after the boys do their dares and Edward is annoying all the boys by over exaggerating like he always does well enjoy and don't forget to review

After the Dares

Jack POV

Will he ever shut up he has been worrying for the past three hours and he isn't even enjoying anything he is worrying about what the girls are going to do to him when they get back. I don't know if I should trust Emmet though what if Alice DID see what we did our in my case what I'm going to do. _She is going to find out oh I don't want to think about what they are going to do to us I remember the last time we did something stupid like this the girls wouldn't talk to us for weeks. They are going to find out I'm in so much trouble!_

"Edward, WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH YOUR THOUGHTS THEY ARE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF EVERYONE HERE JUST SHUT UP!" I finally yelled at him. Emmet looked like a goof with the look on his face, Edward looked hurt, and Jasper looked thankful.

"Thank you so much Jack he was bombarding me with his despair and depression I tried to calm him down but he just rejected it."

"No problem you should have heard his thoughts they have been the same ones for the past three hours ugh!" We sat like that for a good half and hour, we did nothing, finally

Emmet spoke up.

"Okay I have an idea let's do Karaoke how about if I go first I know what song I'll do." _Hmm let me think I'm either going to do Hot by Avril Lavigne or Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston. I think I'll do Beautiful Girls! _Oh no was he really going to do that?

"Emmet please don't sing that song I just can't imagine what the girls would think" _Hey Jack this is Edward just keep saying to yourself that Alice is getting all of this on video tape so let Emmet act like an idiot the girls will just laugh at him. _Emmet using his vampire speed got a karaoke set all set up and he started singing.

**Your way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over**

[Verse 1:  
See it started at the park  
Used to chill after dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Cause we both thought  
That love last forever (last forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)

[Pre Chorus:  
See it's very divine  
You're a one of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You outta get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

[Chorus:  
Your way to Beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

[Verse 2:  
It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time

[Beautiful Girls lyrics on when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)

[Pre Chorus:  
See it's very divine  
You're a one of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You outta get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

[Chorus:  
Your way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

[Verse 3:  
Now we are fussin'  
And now we are fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slighted  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' in my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, (music fades) suicidal

Wow that was weird then Emmet finishes and asks

"Who's next?"

"Well I might as well go" Jasper said. _Hmm what am I going to choose well I think I might do the Great Escape by Boys Like Girls or I could do thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy I think I'll do the Great Escape. _

"Hey Emmet do you have The Great Escape?"

"Yes brother haven't you learned that already I have almost every song." Jasper got up to the microphone and started singing.

Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

The Great Escape Lyrics on it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

And Again wow they are pretty good singers then Edward's phone started ringing.

"Hey Alice…no I'm not moping any more…you want to know why…well I just miss Bella…okay thanks Alice…you want me to tell Jack that…fine bye." _Jack Alice said sing the song Home and for me to sing the song I don't need a man what ever that song is._

"Hey Emmet can I go next?"

"Yeah sure Jack what song?"

"Home"

"Ah good choice let me get the CD." Emmet got the CD and I took the microphone and started singing.

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

"Jack that was really good" Jasper said

"Well thanks Jasper Edward your turn"

"Um…Emmet do you have the song I don't need a man?" If he was human he would have turned bright red.

"Alice?"

"Yeah well let's get this over with." Emmet got the CD and Edward started singing.

I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused

The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that, no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing

The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
_[Repeat 4X_

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man

Oh!

Jasper, Emmet, and I started to crack up it was so funny.

Alice POV

"Phase one of get back at the boys has been completed."


	11. Regan, Emily, Dani oh my!

hDisclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay so I have been getting stuff about bad punctuation what is a MLA is that something about grammar? Sorry I can be clueless sometimes I am writing part of this chapter at 11:30 at night so part of it might be bad. I know I have been getting off topic with the story but I promise it will get better once the girls get back from their road trip because the revenge begins and the Volturi are still to come and once I'm done with this story I have an idea for a sequel even though I'm not close to being done with this story. Okay I know how much everyone hates A/Ns but bear with me and don't forget to review!

Dani and Regen and Emily Oh My!

Schuyler POV

Well I was starting to become less shy while hanging out with the girls I mean I know at school I don't really have any friends except for Oliver and maybe Bliss but I now have more friends which is good.

"Okay change of plans we aren't going to Chicago, instead we are going to stay in Westchester for about two days so we can say hi to Emily and Regan then after that we will go to the small town and meet up with Dani."

"Fine, Alice" I replied. I was awake for the next hour while we were driving to Westchester and finally we stopped at this house that was pretty big, we walked up to the door, and Rosalie knocked. When the door opened two girls stepped out. One had shoulder length blond hair, in a pony tail, and slightly curly, also had topaz eyes, and about 5' 5". The other one was short about 4' 9", had topaz eyes, she also had blond hair but not as light as the other one that was a little longer then shoulder length, and she looked about fourteen.

"Hi welcome to Westchester my name is Regan and this is my sister Emily" the taller one said.

"OMG Regan it has been to long since we last saw you"

"I know right Rose so why do you have a human and what species is the other one she doesn't smell human but she doesn't smell like a vampire either." Emily then stepped in front and said.

"You know Alice I think it is best if we talk about this inside don't worry we hunted this morning thinking you might have brought a human." We all walked inside and sat down on the expensive looking furniture. Then Regan spoke

"So can you answer my questions? Alice?"

"Well the human is Bella and we brought her because this is girls weekend"

"I still don't get how she can be your best friend"

"My brother is her boyfriend."

"That makes sense, so what about the other one?" She sneaked a peek at me and her eyes went back to Alice.

"Well remember I told you Carlisle made a discovery."

"Yes"

"Well the discovery was that there is another species of vampire and well this is Schuyler and she is the other species of vampire."

"It's nice to meet you Schuyler oh wait you're a blue blood aren't you?"

"Yes, well half blood but still my blood is blue." Emily spoke next and she seemed like she was as perky as Alice is.

"Oh my god, when are we going shopping I am so bored!" Then Regan spoke.

"Hold on Emily, Alice how are things with the revenge plan going did you get the boys filmed when they were doing the dares and while they were doing karaoke don't worry I saw it will work well." Bella looked puzzled.

"Regan can kind of does what I do she sees bad things that are going to happen to people before it happens and Emily sees good things that are going to happen it's a twin thing."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Oh my god let's go shopping already we need the stuff for the revenge plan."

"I thought you only saw good things?"

"Silly Bella, I do, it will be a good thing for you when your revenge is done, the boys will be at your mercy for a long time after this."

"Well except for Jack and maybe Jasper, Alice keeps changing her mind to see if she will get revenge on him or not, I mean he only threw his pants at a girl nothing big but Emmet and Edward are so dead! (I got that from an e-mail that said Emmet and Edward are so dead Ha Ha back to story)." We piled into Regan's car it was some blue foreign car that I couldn't identify. In fifteen minutes flat we got to the mall I was starting to learn that all the vampires drove fast. We walked in and Emily handed me, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella a list.

"This is all the stuff you'll need for each of the boys' separate revenge scheme" Emily said. My list was interesting.

Schuyler's list

Red polka dot bikini

Three tubes of lip gloss

1 CD (preferably Black Sabbath, Queen, ACDC, or Aerosmith)

Video camera

Cell phone

Dark makeup

My list was odd and how was I going to pay for all of this stuff?

"Hey Alice how am I going to pay for all of this?"

"Schuyler haven't you learned we have a lot of money and we will pay for it now let's go follow us." We stopped at some party store and Bella picked up a pirate costume, a pirate hat, and a fake beard. Boy Edward was going to get it. Next we stopped at Hot Topic and Alice picked up some black clothes, chains, and dark makeup.

"Hey Alice can I use the makeup you bought it's on my list"

"Sure" she replied. Next we stopped in some expensive store and Rosalie bought a suit and a Donald Trump toupe it looked exactly like the real thing.

"Uh, Rosalie why are you going to make Emmet dress up as Donald Trump?"

"Silly Schuyler, you should have seen the last time he dressed up it, he was dressed up as Bill Gates and he was flinging money at people and saying I'm a billionare, it was hilarious." That's when I got a mental picture of what it looked like.

"_Hello my fellow people I'm a billionare I created a company but I never went to college that's why I'm starting to lose money because I stole other people's programs Ha, ha, ha" _Wow that was so funny and I started cracking up.

"Schuyler what's so funny?" Bella asked me.

"Rosalie showed me a mental picture of what Emmet did the last time he dressed up it was hilarious!"

"Yes, I know Schuyler you should see the other videos we have of them every time we go somewhere I have a vision of them doing stupid stuff so I video tape them when we get back we will have a Cullen guys' embarrassing moments it is hilarious."

"Thanks Alice I would love to see that along with today's video you know they figured it out already and they still do dumb things"

"I know!" Bella exclaimed. We stopped at my stop and we picked up everything. It was time to leave to we went back to the house to get the car that's when Regan enounced

"I'm coming with you guys on the rest of your trip and back home so let me pack up and get my car." She finished really fast and we were on the road to that town where Dani lived. We got there in about twenty minutes and we got to this huge house. Alice knocked on the door and this girl came out and boy was she pretty. She had light brown hair that went to the middle of her back, she was about 5' 4", and she had topaz eyes.

"OMC Regan, Alice, and Rosalie I haven't seen you guys in such a long time it is so good to have you, who's the human and who is that person she smells half human?"

"This is Bella and Schuyler, Schuler is a different species of vampire and she is a half blood."

"Oh hello, Bella, do you want me to make someone fall in love with you? It works best on humans I don't know why though."

"Sorry I already have someone in love with me"

"Is he a good little human because if not can I have a taste of him?"

"No, he's not human."

"You're dating a vampire?"

"Yes." Dani looked at Alice questioningly.

"Oh she's that human you were telling me about, about two years ago June of '05 the one who was going to change and join your family."

"Yes, this is THE Bella."

"Let's go talk about this inside shall we?" We walked into an all white room that was so luxurious.

"So Rosalie, how's the loner for a brother can you make him come here?" Bella stiffened, Alice looked a little worried, and Rosalie was lauging.

"Sorry Dani he's taken and the girl he does like I used to not like but now she is like a sister to me."

"Aww Rosalie I never knew you thought of me that way."

"Wait your brother is dating that human?!"

"Yes."

"Okay I knew he would find someone good I can sense it." Bella looked questioningly at Alice.

"Dani does what Jasper can do but she can only control love and hate and she can make it long term." A look of pure terror crossed Bella's face.

"Don't worry Bella I won't use it on you." Bella had relief cross her face.

"Okay down to business you came here because you need help planning this out right?"

"Yeah we do so what's your plan we have the stuff though."

"Not bad Regan good idea."

"Your right it is a good idea" I said.

"Go mind readers!" and we high fived.

"Okay I'll explain it we are going to bring Dani and Regan home with us, none of the boys have ever seen Dani so she is going to lead them out of the house while we get ready, it turns out we were never going to Disney World it was just a cover for us to spend a few more days planning." I said.

"_They found out Emmet you idiot that is one of their friends how do I know that she was screaming in her mind you're a dumb mind reader and I'm a smart one you are so stupid you can't even figure out my name! Do you know which friend I think that was?"_

"_Edward you are furious calm down before I do it for you now who is it?"_

"_I think that was Dani you know the diabolical one that the girls keep thinking about she was also thinking that there is a surprise from the girls sent all the way from Disney World in the house." _

"Alice I don't get your vision."

"Me neither" Dani said.

"Well the boys suspect that it is Dani and that we sent her and on the way here I had a vision Emmet suggested they do one more dare and they chose at random it was Jasper and he had to do what Emmet did minus the slapping so Dani before Jasper kisses you you attach the camera to you hair so we can see everything okay?"

"Got it now back to work." We planned for a good three hours when we decided to head back to Forks.

A/N: This is a bad chapter I know but in my opinion it was kind of a filler chapter but I want reviews and I want to thank the people who have helped me this goes out to Rain and Lupus thanks for helping me with my other story and keeping me going on this one 


	12. revenge phase 225

Disclaimer: I own nothing I only own Regan, Emily, and Dani the characters not the people

A/N: So this is where phase two of the revenge comes together and calling all people if anyone has any idea on how to help me have better grammar please tell me how thanks. I would like to give another shout out to another author Emily Elizabeth 0 it's because of people like you that I keep continuing this story and don't worry your sanity is going to be okay! Ttyl to all you 

Attack of the girls: Phase 2 of the revenge

Jasper POV

"Emmet why did we have to pick out of the hat again I can't kiss the first girl that knocks on the door Alice will run me over, back up, run me over again, rip me to shreds, and finally burn the evidence."

"Sorry Jazz and don't forget just keep your eyes closed and it will all be over soon."

"Edward why are you nervous?"

"While you guys were talking I got a call from the girls they are sending a surprise from Florida all the way here and they are coming home in about three days I still think they are on to us."

"Edward shut up with your thoughts do I have to say it again we pulled those pranks two days ago if they didn't do anything yet then they probably don't know."

"I have an idea for what we can do" Emmet said oh boy I could feel mischieviousness rolling off him like a roller coaster this wasn't going to be good.

"My idea is we tell embarrassing stuff about ourselves deal that's all."

"Okay I'm up for that I mean it can't be that bad." Oh boy Edward was brave.

"I guess we're in too" Jack and I said at the same time.

"Okay I'll go first, well when I was in that vampire army with Maria I cried everytime I had to get rid of a newborn." The bell rang then.

"Jasper it's a girl it's yours remember your dare" Edward said. I went to the door and there was a pretty girl in the doorway she was a vampire like us, vegetarian, about 5' 4", and she had light brown hair that went to the middle of her back (bet you could guess who that is).

"Hello my name is Cammie and I wan-" I kissed her really quickly and the emotions rolling off her were strange, it was kind of like a your-going-to-get-it sort of emotion.

"As I was saying my name is Cammie and I'm here to drop some stuff off to the Cullen residence and the message I was told to send was have fun from the girls." Just then Edward and Jack came rushing down and they yelled at the same time.

"Thanks but we have to go now just leave everything outside and we'll pick it up."

"Silly boys I already put it in Alice's room" and she left she had the feeling of overachievement rolling off her I wonder why.

"Edward, Jack would someone want to explain what just happened that you came running down the stairs screaming at her to leave?"

"Jack I'll tell him, well you see she's a mind reader and she 'accidently' let it slip that she's working for the girls I don't think Cammie is her real name, I think it's Dani you know the diabolical one the girls keep thinking about."

"That explains the emotions, but what did the girls send?" We walked up to the room and it was covered with stuff and it had our individual names on our own stuff. I looked at what the girls got the other guys. Edward got a pirated outfit, Jack got a swim suit thing, Emmet got a Donald Trump outfit, and I got a WHAT?! Why would she get me a goth outfit?

"Um, does anyone know why I got a pirate outfit?"

"Little brother I think they want us to wear these things well I get to be Donald Trump so let's get dressed!" One hour later we were all dancing to music in out "outfits" and it was so funny then Emmet suggested something.

"Edward I want you to turn on either Spice girls or Gwen Stefani and we are going to dance to it." Edward turned on the music.

I'm feeling yummy head to toe you see me I've got no patience so let's go

Wow why were we listening to this that's when I caught a scent that I thought I wouldn't smell.

"Do you guys smell that it smells like Schuyler but what is she doing in Washington isn't she in Disney World?"

Schuyler POV

I can't believe I have to change the tapes why can't Rose or Alice do it or even Regan but no make the blue blood do it.

"Do you guys smell that is smells like Schuyler but what is she doing in Washington isn't she in Disney World?" Crud I forgot about that keep thinking about nothing, a black abyss.

"Neither Jack or I can pick up on any of her thoughts so it's okay." I let out a long sigh, quickly changed the videos in the video camera, and went outside. I ran all the way to the hotel we were staying at and got there in about fifteen minutes.

"Phase two complete of our five part revenge plan good job Schuyler."

"Thanks Alice Jasper caught a wiff of me so they are going to be on the lookout I read it in their minds."

"Thanks for telling us Schuyler, Bella time for Phase 2.5 I am going to drive you to the house and we are going to pretend you left some of your stuff here and you are going to pick it up with me following you in are you ready?" Regan asked.

"Yes, let's go."

Regan POV

So Bella and I were driving to the house and we reached it in five minutes. When we got to the house I could hear the ruckus in the house.

"Okay new thing everytime a girl comes up to the door we have to kiss her got it little brother your next." Emmet, Emmet, Emmet he is going to get it then I whispered to Bella.

"Okay I'll follow you now knock on the door and tell them the rest of the girls are in Florida still but I needed to drive you here to get your stuff okay?"

"Got it." She went and knocked on the door and just as I expected Edward kissed her quickly.

"How did you know I was coming here?"

"What? Oh Bella it's so glad to have you back did Alice see anything by the way?" Bella is a horrible liar might as well tell him.

"Hello Edward how are you?"

"Regan what are you doing here and where is everyone else and your sister?"

"My sister is still in Westchester I'm having girls weekend with the rest of the girls and Dani. The rest of the girls are still in Florida but I volunteered to drive Bella back here because she forgot her swimsuit."

"Are you still jeolous of your sister because you don't have a power?"

"Yes I am quite jeolous actually I wish I could have a power like hers see the good things that are going to happen to people."

"_We didn't mean to honest."_

"_Emmet save it for someone who cares I told you the next time you did something like that you were going to get it got Donald?"_

"_Hey Jack Sparrow wannabee how could you kiss another girl hmm explain that to me and she is one of my friends?"_

"_Bella I didn't mean to Emmet said Alice wouldn't see"_

"_And Jasper how could you kiss Dani you should have known we would attach a camera to her so we could see."_

"_Edward I guess you and Jack were right about that being Dani." _Oh please let them not realize I had a vision.

"Hello earth to Regan what happened?"

"Sorry Eddy I was day dreaming."

"You were not that is the same look Alice gets when she is having a vision."

"Okay well look you know how my sister sees the good things that are going to happen to people well I see the bad things and boy I feel bad about the people I had a vision about."

"Regan let's get my stuff and leave the girls expect to meet us at the Grand Floridian by midnight."

"Okay, boys go back to your silly games oh yeah love the Donald Trump outfit Emmet it really suits you and Jack Schuyler is going to be laughing her butt off when I show her a mental picture of what you look like." Bella then whispered low enough so only I could hear.

"Okay so where did they set up the video camera we need to get the other video?"

"Schuyler hid the tape in the bathtub." We grabbed the tape and Bella hopped onto my back and I ran with her out of the house.

"Phase 2.5 get the tape has now been complete time to move on to phase 3." And I handed Rosalie the tape.


	13. Revenge Phase 3

Disclaimer: the fact that I'm writing one says it all so I'll say it again I own nothing except for Regan, Emily, and Dani

A/N: Okay so the girls might show themselves to the boys in this chapter aren't you all excited for what's going to happen? I know I am I want reviews and I want an idea on how to end this story even though I'm not even close to finishing I want ideas even though I also have an idea on how to end this story it will be sad though and the sequel will be good.

Revenge: Phase 3 catch them in the act

Alice POV

Phase 2-2.5 has been complete time for phase 3: tell the boys that I saw the dares.

"Okay girls are you ready to show yourself to the boys and tell them we saw them doing the dares?"

"I'm ready to get back at Emmet he knows what happens if he calls another girl hot."

"You're right Rose and Edward should have never kissed Angela and how could he not expect us to know about it let's go now." We checked out and started speeding down the road to the Cullen household. Finally we reached the house, we all got out, and Bella knocked on the door. Jasper answered and boy we were sending out waves of rage.

"Um…girls how are you? You're back early why don't you come in and sit down." We all sat down.

"Jasper it's nice to see you again it's even more plesent when you're not trying to make out with me." Dani said Jasper looked down in shame then Edward spoke up.

"So how was Florida?"

"You idiot Edward we never went to Florida how could you do that to me?!" Bella yelled.

"Bella calm down we will explain it to them later while we are watching them make fools of themselves." Bella visibly calmed down. Emmet looked at the lethal look on Rosalie's face.

"Rose what happened you all are so mad well all of you except Schuyler?"

"Let's let Alice explain shall we? Alice get the tape we'll let the boys watch it but first tell them about your vision hmm you know the one Emmet said that Alice wouldn't see?"

"We didn't mean to honest."

"Emmet save it for someone who cares I told you the next time you did something like that you were going to get it got Donald?"

"Hey Jack Sparrow wannabee how could you kiss another girl hmm explain that to me and she is one of my friends?"

"Bella I didn't mean to Emmet said Alice wouldn't see"

"And Jasper how could you kiss Dani you should have known we would attach a camera to her so we could see."

"Edward I guess you and Jack were right about that being Dani."

"Wow remember Eddy when I had that vision this morning?"

"Yeah."

"It just happened busted!" Regan said.

"Wait but how do you know we didn't change our minds you don't have proof."

"Yes we do my idiot of a husband Emmet." Alice ran and got the tape and put it on we started watching it, it had funny parts and then I got to the parts where we saw them do their dares.

"Well Alice I guess I underestimated your mind but what's phase four?"

"Little brother you'll find out soon enough but for now let's watch you guys sing karaoke." We got to Edwards song and it was hilarious.

"Wow Edward I never thought you would listen to me when I asked you sing that song."

Edward POV

I was busy listening to Rosalie insult all of us in Hebrew I didn't even know she knew Hebrew. _Atah yalda tinoket who holech li emah shelo ve boceh _(You are a girly baby who goes to your mom and cries).

"Rosalie will you stop calling us girly babies it is so annoying I'm older then you so you can't call me that."

"Screw you Edward Cullen." Boy was she mad.

"Hey Alice let's go to your room and watch the other times they made fools of themselves shall we?"

"We shall Bella, you coming Regan, Dani, Rose, Schuyler?" All the girls went to Alice's room and started watching other times we were alone in the house. I decided to tune all the girls out and just relax that's when I heard Jack laughing his butt off. I looked into his mind and my mouth hung open. _Ha look at them where did they get all that stuff to look like the Pussycat Dolls wow to much visual detail Ha Emmet looks like a good lead singer. _Oh man they were watching that time we were busted.

"Edward are you okay you have despair rolling of you?"

"Guess which video the girls are watching." _Please don't tell me it's the Pussycat Doll one._

"Sorry Jasper it is all the girls are laughing there butts off."

Alice POV

"Weren't those home movies just hilarious?"

"Those were Alice I love your visions." Schuyler said. Then Rose got up in front of us and said.

"Time for phase 4 and 5." And we got ready to complete our mission of getting back at the boys. This was going to be good.


	14. Sorry guys I don't mean anything by this

A/N: Okay people I know I'm leaving you in suspense for phase 4 and 5 but I want someone to choose Dani, Regan, or Emily I'm not going to tell why I just want to know which one something good or something bad will happen to one of these characters Okay so is everyone ready for Phase 4 & 5 I know I am! I want reviews but keep reading this story I promise you won't be disappointed.


	15. Phase 4 & 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing thus I have a declaimer

A/N: Are you all pumped guess what time it is?! It's time for phase 4 and 5 get ready and keep reading please for my sanity keep on reading and reviewing.

Revenge: Phase 4 & 5

Dani POV

Rosalie's plan for phase 4 and 5 was awesome and I couldn't wait to try it out. This was going to be a good thing seeing the boys in complete embarrassment.

"Alice will it work?" I said. _Yes Dani it will work I saw it will we just have to trick the boys into doing it. I think they might though wait. Yes they will do it. _What a relief I was beginning to worry that they wouldn't do it.

"Bella did you get enough stuff for the boys?" Regan asked.

"Yes I have the mini skirts, tight t-shirts, high heels, the music you guys asked for I snuck it from his room, and lots of makeup are you guys ready to do this?"

"Let's do this." I said and everyone nodded. We put all the stuff in the middle of the living room and I said my line.

"Alice why don't we leave this stuff for our makeovers on the floor and will come back later and use it."

"Okay let's go to the mall."

"Alice did you set up the stage?" That was our code word for video camera.

"Yes I did and don't worry we'll need it for our show." Just then Emmet came down and said.

"You know girls I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make the guys do all those stuff."

"It's okay my loving husband we're over that but don't touch our stuff for our makeovers but even if you do I won't be mad well good bye tell my brothers good bye also." And we walked out the doors.

Emmet POV

The girls were gone and they left all this stuff here we guys can make another segment of with the Pussycat Dolls.

"Jasper, Jack, Edward come down here I have an idea." I called then I heard my grumpy brother come down and say.

"What do you want Emmet the girls are so mad at us do you want to make it worse?"

"But Eddy, they aren't mad at us anymore and they said if we use this stuff they won't get mad at us so let's do another segment of WPD and the girls won't have to know I didn't even see Alice set up a video camera so it's safe." We all changed into the clothes and Jasper put on the Pussycat Doll CD and we started dancing. I was shakin' my booty like there was no tomorrow. About an hour later we heard the girls pull into the driveway and we threw off the clothes and put them back into a pile. We guys all raced to Edwards's room and we turned on some CD that was interesting.

"Jasper we need help" Alice cried. I saw Edward visibly cringe.

"She's going to be fine don't worry." Why would Jasper be needed if Bella was hurt? I ran downstairs to see what the problem was. Bella was in a fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Bella, love, what happened?"

"I didn't do anything how dare they do that to me. I see undead people! Wow are you really dead?" She was going crazy for some reason and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice leave and come back.

"Bella how about we get you on stage?" Bella jumped out of her position and followed Alice.

Alice POV

"Phase 4 get more footage of the boys and fooling them has been complete onto phase 5: share it with the world." Then Rosalie spoke up.

"That was excellent acting Bella they actually believed you were going crazy it was so hard for me not to laugh." Bella looked relived and she let out a sigh. Then Regan spoke up.

"I just had a vision the boys are going to be so embarrassed the good people of Washington will love it." Then I spoke up.

"Time for phase 5 I already made dozens of copies of the videos I already sent one to the news station it should be playing around five in the morning that's when the guys watch the news and then we will hand out tapes in three days because that is when we go back until then act like nothing is going to happen." We had a good three days being extra nice to the boys. Bella was staying the night the night before we go back to school. I woke Bella up at five in the morning the day our plan was set into action. All of the girls walked into the living room with the boys and we watched the news.

"In other new local girls get back at their boyfriends that are friends to two of the girls and siblings and boyfriends to the other three because of some wacky dares that went wrong and believe me these boys will wish that they never messed with the girls you got that boys don't mess with us girls." Then Edward spoke up.

"I'm so glad you guys got over getting us back because I don't want to end of like those guys." When he finished the tape started playing and the guys' mouths were hanging open. Then Jasper spoke up when we girls finally quieted our laughing.

"Alice how could you do that to us?"

"You really think I would not take revenge on you, you have to know me better then that?" The boys stalked off and we just kept laughing. Finally it was time to go to school. Rosalie, Bella, and I got dressed Dani and Regan were going to stay home while we went to school. All six of us got into the car and we drove off to school. When we got to the school I pulled out all the extra videos and a mega phone.

"Buy your copy of the video today. Missed it this morning buy it today!" Everyone came and got a copy and the boys were so mad. Nobody was going to forget this day for a long time.


	16. One bad day

Disclaimer: If I did own it I wouldn't be writing this

A/N: Today is a happy day this story is almost done and I just put on my new story and the sequel will be out in probably 1-3 weeks so keep on reading my fans this is going to be a short chapter just so all of you know.

One horrible day

Edward POV

Graduation was coming up in a few weeks luckily for me. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were only taking a "break from college" to help the teachers just for today. _Wow, I can't believe they dressed up as the Pussycat Dolls that was hilarious I wonder what the dare was that got them into trouble. _We were getting laughed at all day. I just hope that Emmet learned his lesson and that is that Alice does see all.

Alice POV

I was getting these strange flickers all day and they made no sense no matter how hard I tried to put them together.

"_Which one should we choose Aro?" Marcus and Caius were holding up three photos._

"_I don't know my brothers all of them are powerful but which one would hurt them more?"_

"_I think this one her abilities are extraordinary they will come in handy." Caius replies. _What did that mean which one would hurt them more?

"_Marcus should we give her back when they fulfill their side of the bargain?"_

"_No Aro, we shouldn't she will come in handy I can sense it." _All I know is someone is in danger but from what? _Caius goes up to Marcus and Aro and says._

"_She will be a good addition to the Volturi we should let her join."_

"_What about her sister? She has an excellent ability also they are twins and have similar abilities which would come in handy the light and dark, positive and negative it would be excellent if both of them join." Marcus says._

"_Marcus but we only know where one of them is the other one left a little bit ago with them and she isn't in hiding from us anymore. We finally get her after two hundred years of trying to find at least one of them this is going to be good. We all know that they won't fulfill their side of the bargain so instead of killing we can make her join our family." _Twins that are in hiding then I had a flashback.

Flashback

"Alice you can't tell anyone where we live." Emily said.

"But why?"

"We are in hiding from a powerful coven."

Flashback ended

The Volturi were going to take Regan! But why would they have been hunting her for two hundred years? She was only changed in 1937 at sixteen well at least that's what they told us. I reached the Cafeteria by then and took a seat that's when it happened.


	17. This can't be happening

Disclaimer: Still own nothing I would love to own Alice but I don't I only own Dani, Regan, and Emily the characters not the people

A/N: Okay something bad is going to happen but you all can probably guess what. So I hope you all like this chapter and I like reviews a lot thanks and hope you enjoy!

This can't be happening

Edward POV

I was walking with Bella to the cafeteria and we saw Alice sitting there with a blank look on her face. We rushed over and I tuned into her vision.

"_Oh no Oh no how did they find me? I have been running for two hundred years." Regan says_

"_It's okay we'll hide you." Dani tries to comfort Regan. Suddenly there is a high voice._

"_We have been searching for you for two hundred years and we finally have you."_

"_Jane, good to see you now why do you want Regan?"_

"_Isn't it obvious the Cullens haven't fulfilled their side of the bargain so we are going to make sure they do."_

"_What do you mean bargain?"_

"_They said they would change the human girl but they didn't so move over Danielle."_

"_Ahhhh! Jane stop please." Dani writhers on the floor in pain and while she is they take Regan._

"_This can't be happening!" _

"Alice we need to get back to the house." I said.

"What happened will someone tell me?" Bella asked Alice and I. Then Alice answers.

"The Volturi are coming and taking Regan they said they have been searching for her for two hundred years and they are taking her now for a couple of reasons one she is out of hiding and two because we haven't changed you yet." Alice got up and we rushed to the Volvo and we started driving one hundred fifteen miles an hour. When we got to the house we ran inside and there was a crying Dani.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for them to take her it was a complete accident what is her sister going to say when her sister doesn't come back home?" She cried to us then Bella goes up to her and says.

"Dani she's going to be okay she will see how to get out."

"No she won't because that's a good thing not a bad thing."

"It will be bad for the Volturi she will find a way out." The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey this is Emily who is this?"

"This is Edward hey Emily did you want something?"

"Yes, I want to talk to my sister is she there because I had a vision someone took her and it was a good thing for them? Please tell me it isn't true."

"I'm sorry Emily the Volturi took your sister they said they finally got her after two hundred years stay where you are otherwise they will find you also." Then a new voice came on.

"Hello may I talk to Bella?"

"Who is this?"

"Ah that's for me to know now let me talk to her."

"Fine." I handed Bella the phone and she answered.

"Hello…oh h-h-hello…yes please don't do that to them…what…yes I know it is going to happen soon…you won't give them back until then…fine goodbye." Her face was drained of color. Then Alice spoke.

"Bella what happened?"

"That was Marcus he said that if I'm not changed they won't give Emily or Regan back." Then Alice started to talk.

"I had a vision earlier and they aren't going to give them back no matter what."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We wait until we find a weakness." Dani said and we all sat there wondering what we were going to do. We sat like that until Carlisle came home.

"Hey kids what are you doing sitting here?" Then Dani broke into another fit of dry sobs. Then I spoke.

"Carlisle, the Volturi took Regan and Emily and they are going to keep them."

"There is only one thing we can do plan and find a way to get them back." Awhile later we heard the door open and the rest of the family, Jack, and Schuyler came poring in then Carlisle spoke.

"Jack and Schuyler I'm not trying to be rude but you need to leave a coven of powerful vampires is out looking for you guys Alice had a vision that they will try and take you guys."

"We already booked your flights they are going to leave tomorrow so get packing." They ran upstairs and started packing.

The next day…

Schuyler POV

Jack and I got out of the car and said goodbye to the Cullen family. They pulled away and left Jack and I to run to our plane.

"Jack you go ahead and take the luggage I'm going to wait out here for a little bit."

"Okay see you soon." And he left me. I can remember a few things from that moment. I saw a black cloaked figure walk up behind me and pull me away.

"You're coming with us." And the last thing I remember is getting into a black car then the darkness overcame me.


	18. Just for your info

Just so all of you know the sequel to this story is called The meaning of life just for your info hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
